


Rat's Ruffie

by Somvaisms



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somvaisms/pseuds/Somvaisms
Summary: Kirito tested a unique kind of potion for the Rat, and now has to deal with the aftermath of that choice. (Lemon alternative ending to Love Potion)





	Rat's Ruffie

** -Argo POV- **

Argo barely suppressed an impish giggle as she watched the boy’s eyes blink back into focus. Kirito had been oh so helpful in testing out a unique kind of “medicine” for her, and now he had to deal with the consequences of the so-called “love potion” she bought off a shifty looking npc earlier. Real and otherwise…

“Argo…ngh what happened? I blacked out after drinking that vile stuff, what did I do? I can't remember anything...”

"Isn't it **obvious** what we did Kii-boy? Or do ya get off on makin' me _say it~_ even after ya had me on all fours 'nd beggin' for more?"

Argo moaned wantonly and let out an exaggerated breathy pant into Kirito’s ear as if only just then recovering from a strenuous activity they had both been _‘involved in’_ until now. The way he jumped back in shock with a face as red as a bullet prediction line at her forward tease alone was well worth the price of the potion. But that was just the beginning as she fanned herself while explaining further.

“I thought you and Asu were still a thing, but I guess there’s no tamin’ ya at the end of the day. Or maybe I should presume it takes a round from _each_   _of us_ to satisfy you-that it? Not that I blame ya Kii-boy, with all those girls around it’s only natural to be feelin’ the primal urges, right? Least we can both agree that cute ‘nd sexy Argo here’s a better option to _rock ‘nd be your world~_ nyahaha!”

Kirito winced at the description but remained adamant that no foul play had been made... on his part at least. “I think I would recall experiencing something like-like _**that**_ Argo.”

 “You said it yourself, right? You don’t remember anything that happened? So how do you know that…ya know…we didn’t…”

The photon wielder shook his head firmly as the girl trailed off for the obvious implication, his eyes narrowed in determination.

“You _almost_ had me there for a second, but I know for a fact that I’d **never** , under _any circumstances_ , do something like that. I care far too much about you to ever consider debasing you to that level. That much I’m sure about. I’m not the kind of guy Bazalt Joe makes me out to be after all.”

The rat all but pouted at his assurance, before a wild idea took root in her mind. If nothing else, it would be fun to see how far she could get away with the tease.

“Fine then I’ll level with ya Kii-boy, I won’t jus’ tell what you did to me… but I’ll walk you through step by step of what ya did if we do it again with you _conscious_ this time ‘round. Nyahaha sound like a fair trade? Not every day a girl offers h-herself to ya like this now.”

The broker offered her favorite customer and partner a cheshire grin as she leaned forward towards his flustered face, her chin resting on her palm to tilt her face slightly upwards and show off the trademark whiskers on her cheeks which also boasted a pink hue.

** -Kirito POV- **

Kirito blinked at the offer, initially dismissing the idea outright as one of the rat’s playful teases. And yet… somehow, he felt that the offer was genuine. Whether it was the slightly hitched inflection of her voice or the mischievous spark in her eyes that dared him to accept the proposal while holding the confidence that he would refuse, the boy couldn’t say. On the one hand he knew without a doubt as he had stated before that under no circumstances would he have ever forced himself upon his dear friend. Even if the supposed drug could somehow bypass the hardcoded Anti-harassment rules put in place by the developers, which in itself should be impossible, he knew deep down his core principles as a person would never allow it to happen.

_‘Putting both those factors aside for the sake of the hypothetical argument, it’s not like Argo is completely defenseless from that kind of attack. Nothing is stopping her from equipping a weapon or the rest of her gear at any time after all and considering that this is a Safe Zone I couldn’t harm her if I did try. If all else failed, she could easily contact the Dev hotline to report me or literally just leave the room. So, she must be exaggerating… But then that begs the question of what I actually did to her- if anything? Only one way to find out I guess.’_

“Alright Argo, I accept your terms.”

The typically in control rat sputtered for a moment of surprise at his words, even going so far as to slip from her perch on her left arm and fall back onto the bed. Her eyes blinked rapidly for a second as if to verify that she wasn’t dreaming the response, before she ultimately collected herself with a wry chuckle.

“Well, well… looks like that potion I found has some interestin’ side effects to it. You aren’t normally this _confident_ or _assertive_ when one of the girls are involved. Or does ol’ Argo not count as one of the blushin’ maidens you get all flushed over just by holdin’ their hand in public while sat on a bench together in the park?”

“W-what? I don’t -I mean not every- l-look I know you’re a girl too Argo, and for the record I try to treat all of you fairly and equally…”

“Nyahaha, right answer as always Kii-boy. But before you unleash your inner beast an’ ravish me again, I better send Prem-chan a message to avoid ya before you go defiling our lil’ pure goddess next, hmm? She bought some info on safe areas in the grassland near the ruined city earlier, so I know all about the secret **_picnic-date_** ya have planned with her later. Though with the way she snacks on all those sweets like you do, she might already be a different kind of animal. Don’t tell me you’ve been grooming her to _choke down **your meat**_ all this time hmm?”

The gamer was so out of it by his companion’s forward implication of his intentions that he failed to pay attention to the rapid string of menus she bright up with a few practiced flicks of her finger while he struggled to come up with a coherent reply. The familiar sound of a chat message notification echoed throughout the room.

“Argo I would N-NEVER-!”

_‘Wait is she actually messaging Premiere? What did she even say-do I even want to know!?’_

As his partner manipulated and tapped text into the holographic box at blinding speed, her trademark giggle cut him off again. Clearing her throat, she gave her best impression of the AI’s voice.

“Aw ain’t that sweet, you wanna know what she said? **“While ingestion of raw meat carries significant risk of incurring debilitating status effects in the form of _‘Diseases’_ , I am confident in the safety standard of quality protein he has to provide me to minimize such perils. _Wou-_** _nyahaha_ , **_would_ you recommend a _particular condiment_ to _enhance the flavor_?”** _Mayo_ sounds good if ya ask me!”

Despite the way Argo was nearly rolling at the sight of her private chat window, her right hand never stopped navigating and otherwise interacting with the interface. Kirito found himself uncaring of the slight-if marginally impressive- detail as he attempted to reign her in. Though he groaned inwardly as he made a mental note to try and explain the situation to the goddess later. If such a thing was even possible-he prayed to her twin sister Tia in thanks that she was still so innocent regarding a double entendre.

“A-Argo please that’s enough. I thought this discussion and deal was about what we-er I did, there is no reason to bring Premiere in on this!”

Seemingly finished with her trolling for the time being, she dismissed the abused holo window with a scratching motion as if her hand was a paw. Said window suddenly looked as if a flurry of animal claws attacked it relentlessly until the whole screen had been sliced and diced into pixelated confetti. Given her career as an information broker, it made sense to Kirito that she would want to take steps to avoid anyone from screen sniping her scoops but changing the dismissal animation to something akin to it being put through a paper shredder seemed a bit much…

 A recent minor update added the cosmetic feature to assign unique gestures to perform certain actions with the interface, a boon to players tired of the same simple animations who wanted to add a bit of flair to their everyday actions. Of course, the customization was mostly limited to only in town use to avoid players taking advantage of marginally faster animations when navigating for gadgets or certain skills for the sake of combat balance, but that did not seem to be a problem for the rat. If anything, the excessive animation might have taken even longer than the default swipe and gradual fade away.

“Alright Kii-boy I had my laughs to break the ice, now are you really ready for this?”

The gamer nodded, unable to speak out of apprehension of what was to come. With a single command Argo would prove the concern warranted.

“First things first, you need to strip. So, show me some skin Kii-boy~.”

Kirito blinked once. Twice. Yet the rat’s expression remained intent and utterly focused on him as she refrained from elaborating further.

“ ** _What_**? Y-you mean I really-?”

“That’s why you’re playin’ along to find out the truth right? You won’t know until the end of this either way. So off with those clothes!”

Kirito sighed and pulled up his equipment menu, at times like this it was better to quit while he was ahead and comply-bargaining with Argo only ended in raised prices somehow. Moving to unequip it all in mass, a sudden tap of the girl’s foot against his forearm halted the process.

“Ah, ah, you didn’t use the menu last time. Ya opted for the more _immersive_ way ‘f doing things.  And real slow ‘cause of how clumsy you were acting.”

Kirito bit his lip, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment but complied to the stipulation. It was nigh impossible to beat this girl in a battle of wit and words, especially when she held all the cards. Besides he _had_ been the one to agree to submitting to this alternative form of payment for the information after all.

_‘I’m just glad she didn’t record me doing anything crazy while naked before. The others would never let me live it down, and I’m on thin ice already with Sinon believing I can’t control myself around a girl in her underwear after what happened before the last BoB…’_

After unclasping the sleek silver chest plate and protective armored collar, he shrugged it along with the bulletproof long coat to the floor and off to the side. Given that it was his room, any items discarded in such a manner did not pose the risk of becoming fair game for another player to pick up or losing durability. As he tugged at the thin bulletproof vest and hem of his black undershirt-the extra layer a discovery to himself as he had never bothered with the roundabout way of equipping items until now-his observer chimed in again.

“ _Slow down there_ , you didn’t move nearly so coordinated last time. Lift the stuff off ‘f ya gradually now, pretend you’re real sore after workin’ out all day or something if it helps…”

Glancing down at his hands, he followed the instructions by mentally reliving the early days after he had been released from the hospital once SAO was over and rehabilitation had begun. Sugu-while requiring comparatively less treatment herself- had been not unlike a drill instructor and keeping him to a tight exercise regimen she personally oversaw.

By the time she released him to his own devices again, Kazuto was certain he had ended up being in _better_ shape than he had ever been before he had been trapped. That didn’t change how his body had felt like it was enduring another kind of death game run by his beloved sister turned personal trainer during the rehab, nor did it change how mentally taxing it had been to pay attention to her instructions while avoiding any thought of how form fitting the clothes hugged the very real body of his curvaceous cousin…

That last stray thought invoked a _particular natural reaction_ to his body unbeknownst to him, though the rat certainly noticed with a barely audible gulp.

Recalling how difficult it had been to even remove the sweat soaked clothing in the past-which he had often required the support of an eager Sugu to get off- his movements became sluggish and awkward. Dropping the hem of the shirt more than once while channeling the leaden sensation that once made independence impossible, he worked the clothing upwards. The sleek build that was revealed once the shirt had finally surpassed his breast was not a far cry from his actual lithe form in the real world, though it was obviously more toned in the abdominal region.

While Gun Gale Online did not enforce any one to one scaling of their bodies as SAO had, Kirito and his friends had made an unspoken agreement not to change their in-game avatars overmuch, no matter what game they were in. After truly living in the virtual world for years their appearances just felt too natural to modify.

Whether it was real or a virtual equivalent, his companion voiced her obvious approval of the view after his hesitant half-acted stripping of the upper half of his clothes. Fumbling with pulling the shirt completely over his head at the low wolfish whistle, he couldn’t help glaring at the girl indignantly. While she laid back as casual as always, he could tell he had her undivided intention-and he was certain her eyes weren’t focused on his face... With groan of humiliation, he turned his back to her and tried to ignore how his face felt like it had been hit with a blaze bullet effect.

“D-don’t stop now Kii-boy, you’re only h-halfway there. Don’t pay any mind if ol’ Argo gets a bit e-excited now and then.”

The slight hitch in her voice was noticeable even with the girl’s unique manner of speech. That alone tipped him off that something wasn’t right, the feeling only growing stronger as he unbuckled his pants-the shuffling of the durable light cloth intermixed with her now audible shallow breaths. Hooking his thumbs into either side of the lower garment he pulled downwards to reveal his backside still thankfully covered in black default undergarments that theoretically couldn’t be removed anyway. Just as the pants reached his knees a sudden realization stunned him in place as even he came to notice a flaw in her logic.

 “W-wait a minute Argo this doesn’t make sense! Even if what you implied I did was true-why would I be wearing _more clothes_ now than I was before!? Did you dress me up again after w-we-?”

A shuffle of clothing followed by a snicker was all the answer he needed to receive. But of course, the rat didn’t stop there.

“I said it before and I’ll say it again, yer real lucky you’re so cute with how slow ya can be a times. Guess we both know you got the body to match that charming face at least huh? Nyehehe!”

“W-what? Was this your plan all along?”

Turning back to face the girl laughing at his expense, Kirito moved to close the distance between them and give her a piece of his mind-before belatedly realizing that his pants were still around his ankles and promptly tripping over them. As he faceplanted with a grunt, Argo answered his question with one of her own.

“What we should _really_ ask is how Sinon trained ya to be so _obedient_ Kii-boy. All it took was a cool ‘nd commanding girl’s voice in your ear and you were rollin’ on to yer back like a mutt to please me. Wonder what other sorts of commands your _favorite partner_ gives you when ya go out farmin’ alone together in dungeons and how you two “ _are_ **_‘training’_** _for the next BoB together_ ” for hours at a time after the rest of us logged off for the day? I knew there was a good reason you party with her more often than any of the rest of us… Guess I can sell that little tidbit to Rei the next time she comes snooping ‘round asking why her Master’s friends aren’t around to play late at night.”

Stumbling over his own tongue as much as his clothing at the moment, the gamer gave his best attempt at a rebuttal while shuffling to his feet.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about Argo! I-I mean sure Sinon and I practice a lot together given the natural synergy between our skill sets-it’s been like that ever since she discovered the archery skill back in SAO! We only practice so late at night because that has comparatively less traffic for enemy players for us to deal with, that’s all. So-”

“So what yer saying is, she’s had ya on a leash since way back then? No wonder she’s taught ya how to obey a trick or two by now. Or maybe that’s just your natural _sub shining_ ~. Makes it even more shocking that you’d go ‘nd deflower a poor lil’ rat like me. Shame on ya.”

Kirito grit his teeth as he struggled to find the right way to answer Argo’s accusations, let alone the inner voice wondering just how much of that could be **true**.

_‘I am not a-I mean there is no way I would just give into any command a girl gave me, right? Sure, I am used to listening to Sinon’s orders-I mean input- in the heat of battle, but that’s because she provides a feed of tactical information in a fight given the range of her scope and cunning mind a perfect combination to come up with strategies-its only logical to listen to her! And we both know I am a capable solo player in my own right and a leader when need be and can function just fine be it independently or in a group these days. I j-just tend to follow her lead because her plans are admittedly much more thought out than mine most of the time, so there is no reason **not** to give her the reigns when tactical strategy is involved. Especially in a game like this where she seems to be in her element as much as I was in SAO! But-but why do I feel like Argo just revealed something really obvious to everyone but me all of a sudden!?’_

“A-Argo, what do you mean by-”

“Don’t worry about it, now be _a good boy_ and **sit for me** ~.”

The gamer scoffed at the notion that a firm tone from her was all it would take. “J-just because you say that doesn’t mean I’ll-”

He cut himself off upon noticing his traitorous body had already done so on reflex after hearing her firm tone in the span of a blink. While still on his hands and knees he couldn’t actually _see_ Argo as she remained perched on the bed, but he could _hear_ her muffled giggles all the same. Rising from his kneeling position on all fours, the boy- who was certainly not a dog- tried to collect himself with a rueful sigh. _Maybe_ she did have a point there-but that was something to address Sinon with another time. Instead he ruefully mumbled under his breath.

“Why are you enjoying this idea so much anyway, I thought you **hated dogs**?”

“I can make an exception if it’s **_you_** or ol’ Mr. Woofles for Yui’s sake-but don’t tell her that-I got a reputation to keep. But that’s beside the point, we are trying to relive how much of a wild beast you were with me when you drank the potion, not discussing the ethics of keeping ya as my pet. Though I bet I can find a nice collar for ya in time…”

Ignoring her snicker with the change of topic, Kirito did his best to refocus on the task at hand. “Alright, alright, so what did I do next then?”

** -Argo POV- **

_‘Heh, didn’t even notice how I distracted him from the way I had him strip down to his skivvies for me. Mama was right, once you get ‘em talking and take charge of the conversation, the mark will pay too much attention to what’s happening now to worry about what happened before. Even if he does notice and change back later, I can still sell the recording of his unintentional strip tease to the girls for a small fortune, I know Strea ‘nd Philia at least will pay for it. Though a part of me wants to monopolize this moment-at least for a day or two…’_

“Next you got up close and personal with me, get up and we can reenact how ya tossed me onto the bed like a horndog on his honeymoon~.”

“ ** _No_**.” The boy stated flatly, his voice broking no argument on the matter despite the rat’s best efforts.

“Aw come on Romeo, don’t you wanna know what happens next, we haven’t gotten to the good part yet where ya grabbed me by the hood and tugged me onto your-”

“I said no Argo. _I won’t_ -I… I **c-can’t** …”

Bleatingly Argo recalled one of her mother’s key tips in these situations-never allowing yourself to get too caught up in the game-the tease- to not realize when something was seriously wrong. With the way her crush was shaking like a leaf in the wind and more than likely beating himself up inside, Argo realized that perhaps she let things go a bit too far. Cursing herself inwardly at the pained look of self-disgust in his eyes as he likely imagined what ‘ _happened next’_ despite the logic against it, she did her best to ease Kirito’s suffering.

“Kirito…” She would whisper softly, her usual nickname for him and playful speech pattern forgotten due the seriousness of the situation.

“I-I don’t know what to do with myself now. How could I harm someone I care so much about, especially in the worst way possible?! Even after you and the rest of the girls punish me, there is no way I can ask you to forgive me for-mhm!”

Argo silenced the boy with a brief but gentle kiss, her hands wiping away the tears welling in his eyes as she did so. Once they broke apart she offered her best reassurances. 

“Enough of that talk Kirito. Do you think I’d _really_ be sticking ‘round here if you had actually done something like **_that_** to me? Or that the others-not to mention the police-wouldn’t be beatin’ down your real-life door wanting a piece of you right now? Let me give you a tip free of charge, we didn’t do anything at all that I wasn’t **_completely comfortable with and consented_** _to doin’_.”

As the boy’s form steadied with her explanation, slowly but surly relaxing into her embrace, Argo continued her confession.

“I-I am sorry I got caught in making ya squirm a bit for a laugh and for being selfish enough to blackmail you like that just to ensure you spent a little more time with me now before-before you moved on again to Sinon or one of the other girls. I won’t lie to ya, I want more time just for the two of us like this-but not if it tares you up inside. ‘t’s not worth it at all, and wrong to do regardless. I…”

She trailed off for a bit, unable to speak as she opted to nuzzle into the side of his neck with a whimper, not trusting herself to speak and make it worse. For a time, they merely held each other in the somewhat awkward embrace, before the gamer’s voice broke the silence.

“I…it’s ok Argo, I knew deep down there was no way I could have actually…I just let paranoia get the better of me. I’m not mad you even if that joke was taken too far. If anything, I feel…well just glad I didn’t do anything so unforgiveable-especially not to one of the most important girls in my life. Though, now I really am curious what we _actually_ did together.”

Barely suppressing a sniffle, Argo leaned back and offered the boy a relieved smile. It never failed to amaze her how patient and understanding Kazuto was no matter how much shenanigans that she or one of the other girls put him through. Some might assume the tolerance was born out of desperation or delusions, but she knew the truth. The swordsman played along with and endured their games -and the unspoken cold war for his attention and time- not because he felt like he _had to_ but because he was the type of person to devote himself to his friends’ happiness even at the cost of his own. Giving the boy she didn’t deserve a brief peck on the cheek before nuzzling the spot with her own whiskered ones, she offered the truth he searched for.

 “Curious about it even after getting all sappy with me huh? Don’t know if I should call ya chivalrous or jus’ horny at this point. But… I suppose I can indulge ya just this once, make us square for earlier. You might as well get comfy on the bed next to me while we’re at it-wasn’t exaggerating that bit.”

 As the swordsman settled down beside her, Argo did her best to settle the sudden increase in her heart rate. Although teasing her companion was one of her favorite past times, _actually_ going through with the physical contact was a different story. Nevertheless, she wasn’t going to let that stop her from making the most of the opportunity.

Her hands traced along his forearms without a further word, feeling the strength of the virtual limbs that went beyond mere statistical values- the iron determination he held to protect those he loved with his photon blade of choice was the real source of his power-and a secret no one would believe even if she did sell information about his stats. Eventually her digits made their way to his hands, entwining them with a gentle squeeze.

Paying no mind to the way her cheeks burned at the contact, she guided his left hand to her cheek and mutually caressed it as the other pair combed through the golden locks. Not for the first time that day-or in her life if memory served- she hinted at one of her own secret kinks. As much as she teased him earlier, playing the part as _his pet rat_ had a certain appeal…

“Could get used to some light pettin’ from ya Kii-boy.”

The black-haired teen complied to her request, taking up the rhythm she had set without argument. Just as she was about to ask why he was looking at her face so intently and if he was comfortable with indulging her like this, he took it a step further. The broker’s eyes widened as his lips brushed against her own, silencing the inner voice of worry that she had overstepped his comfort zone again. A pleased moan slipped from her throat, even if the kiss only lasted a second it was more than enough to send her heart fluttering.

_‘Didn’t expect to feel him doin’ something like this again with me so soon, not with all the others around him so often and me testing his trust like that with the digital ruffie joke. Never should’ve teased him like that just ‘cause I got a little horny. This feeling right here… it’s better than anything. Guess that’s why everyone else is so much more open about hangin’ on him in their own ways. Not that I blame ‘em or something, just want my fair share of my hero too. Still, there’s got to be better ways of getting my **fix** than literally resorting to ‘drugging’ him though…’_

Clinging to her partner’s body the rat allowed her eyes to close as she nestled against him. She berated herself inwardly for trying to trick her crush into doing this, the _genuine_ contact now was better than any synthetic forced equivalent that was only fleeting in the end. And even if it _had_ lasted several hours, the drug would have only be a disappointment in the end. Argo wasn’t after some cheap wish fulfilment like something out of a virtual reality erotic visual novel, what she craved for was the conscious attention and affection from the boy she cherished more than anything.

_‘Why should I settle for fake when I got the real deal in my arms now? This is better for both of us.’_

With that revaluation in mind, she allowed herself to drift off in a ~~cat~~ rat nap for a time…

 

“So, what do you want to do now Argo? I’m not that tired myself anymore-or maybe I am just too alert now to fall asleep anytime soon. Though you’re always welcome to rest here if you want. Might try farming for some mats, even the odd low rank legendary gun has useful chips to enhance my gear with Liz’s help. Speaking of rare drops, I do have some info on a new exploit to farm the Gatekeeper in record time if you’re interested. I don’t think that many-if any- other players have figured it out since it involves using a photon blade on certain segments of his armor that are otherwise bullet proof and blast resistant.”

Kirito would muse after roughly an hour of the pair indulging in each other’s embrace had passed. Tapping her chin in thought, Argo considered her options. On the one hand they could simply go out farming for a while, the Gatekeeper was handled easily enough with only two players even if it took too long for her taste. But the selfish part of her didn’t want to end the moment so soon, even if doing so was the safer option. Though there was only one thing (other than food and she wasn’t a certain gluten goddess) that she could think of to entice the boy to linger.

“Business can come _after_ pleasure today Kii-boy. I do have a hunch for how the potion worked by the way, so we can test it if you really wanna know. Though we can’t do the method I have in mind all snuggled up like a pair ‘f lovebirds in our nest o’ blankets. We will need more room to move ‘round...”

“R-really, what is the secret?” Kirito’s eyes sparkled with hesitant intrigue-though after the trouble she caused him, the broker couldn’t blame him for wanting to know the truth. As he took the hint to reluctantly slip from their warm embrace and off the bed, Argo gave a playful solution to the puzzle as she followed suit.

“Basically, it just does what you do all the time but forces the user’s to fulfill the requirement that _you_ naturally seem to whenever a cute girl is around. Now close your eyes, spin ‘round till your dizzy and hold out your hand like this so we can see if I’m right.”

Seeming to know better than to argue with her or at least allowing curiosity to take the reins, Kirito obeyed the series of commands with an exaggerated sigh.

_‘Or perhaps he is too afraid to argue **that point** , but as long as he listens it doesn’t matter in the end.’_

“If this is some elaborate plan to humiliate me again. Er wait no this MY room s-so you’re leaving! Come to think of it, what were you even doing in my room in the first place? And…oof and what is this soft thing against my face?”

“That’d be my chest Kii-boy. I know I’m not nearly as _blessed_ as Strea or your sis, and barely beat poor Silica in that department, but I hope ya like ‘em for what they’re worth.”

Kirito opened his eyes to see just how close they were and that they were indeed leaning against one another, before stumbling to the floor with a face burning with embarrassment. “Ah I-I’m sorry Argo I didn’t mean to-wait why did you have me hold out my hand if you were going for my face?”

A coy grin curled the girl’s lips as she offered him a hand to get up.

“Of course ya didn’t-that’s the point-and your hand was just a helpful distraction for you to focus on. Ya see I figured out how you get away with feeling us up more than the devs would ever allow-it’s all a loophole in the antiharassment code that nobody ever bothers to read since the oversight is so hard to hold up in court let alone repeat. See the reason you cop a feel and get off scot free is ‘cause you legitimately don’t intend to do so. Our curves are just…Fated to come in contact with ya, and you can’t be punished just for testing out the collision mechanics of our avatars with one another can ya? The code is only against “intentional displays of physical contact without consent of both parties involved” which is why even if you tried groping a girl unconscious you’d still get flagged as you _intend_ to touch her wrong no matter how she feels about it or if she can feel it at all.”

Argo paused to make sure her crush was still following before she continued.

“The potion right here inhibits the user’s brain’s connection to the game, not making them conscious of what they are doing at the moment-if anything. It probably functions on the premise that the user’s instincts while horny will do what it’s intended for. Since the game can’t tell the difference if you are running your hands along me or running into a wall, it treats the whole thing as a gray area. I suppose if you had enough continued unconscious contact for a long time _something_ would trigger-but then that’s probably why the ruffie only lasted about ten minutes at most before the debuff wore off. And as for your hand, it was just something for your subconscious to focus on feeling for, so it wouldn’t occur to ya that I was goin’ for your cheeks till it was too late.”

“Alright I get it so far, but wait since you _intended_ for that to happen-wouldn’t you be flagged?”

The rat shook her head with a click of her tongue. “Think again Kii-boy-it takes two to tango one to jail after all. Devs can’t ban one player for being horny for another and running into a wall or somethin’. If they did…well this player base would be null in a few weeks. While you were spinning around I took a lil’ sip of the potion and let my natural urges take over while blacking out for a second. In that time we came into contact the game considered me nothin’ more than a bit of environment in your way-and you didn’t mean to grab for me regardless.” Given the overwhelmed expression on his face, it was clear Argo had given him a lot to consider.

“Nyehehe, if you’re still disappointed that your hand was a distraction, I’ll let you give me a lil’ spank if it makes ya feel better, just this once.”

“W-what I wouldn’t hit you Argo! A-are you sure you aren’t under the influence of the poison even if it was just a sip?”

The rat sighed with a dismissive wave of her hand at his worry for her health. “Course not Kii-boy, you’re too gentle to play rough even with a girl offering ya permission and literally throwing herself at you, but that’s fine. Long as you let me cuddle ya like before we’re good.”

Kirito cleared his throat and muttered words that would change the direction of the evening and both their lives forever from then on.

“I-I mean for the record I…wouldn’t be against being intimate with you Argo-I just want to be conscious while we are at it-and for us to do it _right_. I’m not after just sexual pleasure-I want to share and enjoy a connection with you physical and emotional! But GGO doesn’t even support that kind of thing-they haven’t even implemented a marriage system yet so…”

Reaching into her pocket, Argo pulled out a special gift she thought she would never have the opportunity-or courage-to use until now. Her face was a mix of anxious desire and worry that she was taking things too far again like before-but this time it was no joke. She was serious about her feelings for Kirito as much as she tormented him with playful teases while resigning to the background. With all the other girls in his life, it was hard not to be envious of the competition for attention-even though a part of her knew he truly loved all of them in the end. With a shaky voice that contrasted sharply with her typical confident tone.

“If…if you’re serious about lovin’ me, bone jumpin’ and all, I have a way for us to _let lose_ for real. A… friend I know wrote a special program that piggybacks onto Seed created worlds and loosens the restrictions games like this have in place-or otherwise supplements’ them-with what we had back in SAO more or less.”

What she held in her hand appeared to be a condom wrapped in bright neon purple plastic and decorated with Argo’s signature whiskered rat symbol-though the eyes were placed with hearts, with the other side of the wrapping (though it was concealed by her palm) dominated by a stylized sugar skull. Kirito squinted at the object in suspicion, the offer sounding eerily similar to a scene in a classic movie he had seen once-though that scene (thankfully) had used two different colored pills instead.

“S-so I just put that on then and we can-”

“Nah, you just have to touch it, the hack ‘ill handle the rest. Don’t worry, I give ya my personal guarantee it’s not gonna hijack your account or mess with anything personal back home in the real world. This program is as safe as my whiskers.”

Kirito bit his lip as he hesitated to touch it, the offering merely inches away from contact with his skin.

“W-who did you say you got this from again?”

“Mi ma-ahem just a very good family **_friend_** Kii-boy. Look do you wanna really do this or not?!” The rat snapped, feeling a spike of panicked embarrassment. No teenager (or likely anyone regardless of age) wanted to admit they got something related to safe sex (even if in this case it was more of just enabling the option to have it) from their own mother of all people. Whether out of intimidation of her tone or his own growing need, the gamer chose that moment to accept the gift and grab the package.

Or at least that is what he attempted to do before the world flashed into a brief haze of purple light before fading back into focus as it disappeared. Given that they were still in his room-or at least appeared to be-he had no real cause for alarm aside from confusion.

“Argo are you sure about this-what even changed?"

“You made the right choice Kirito, just relax now and let me prove it to ya.”

Pulling down the boy’s boxers thanks to his consent to the sex mod, which overwrote both their avatars and the instance of the safe zone into a testing area meant for the devs to tweak changes pertaining to ArFA-sys body modification and censorship pertaining to it-and thus be more open to changes by third parties. It was a method of server manipulation not unlike what a certain scumbag ham-fistedly attempted for the sake of recreating his own death game, but obviously more refined with a touch of a top tier professional programmer and designed for pleasure not pain. That the room they were transferred to was an exact replica of Kirito’s room was a sign her mother knew her heart’s intent even better than she did when it came to planning something like this… The rat made a mental note to have a talk about _personal boundaries_ with her mother later. In the meantime, she had a boy to please-though that could prove difficult with the way he shifted around nervously.

“Why are you squirming so much, I know you’ve done this sort ‘f thing before with Philia in the dungeon and Strea-well she’d be up for it anywhere if you are knowing her-to say nothin’ of the others.”

The gamer stiffened at the implication, his shyness temporarily overshadowed by the need to defend himself. “W-we told you that what happened in the dark wasn’t what you think it was! And Strea is…well _persistent_ but what makes you think she did something like **_this_** to me?”

Argo rolled her eyes at the rebuttal, her tongue lazily licking circles around his lower head to keep him on edge and his toes curled.

“Kii-boy, the only think Philia-chan’s body thirsts for more than water to live is some of this~ from ya.” The nimble muscle danced upon the hot flesh, lapping up what pre-fluids had leaked in response to her tease.

“And as for Strea, the first we saw of her, she was already makin’ herself at home in your lap. Flirting’s one thing, but a girl doesn’t get that close to a guy without a motive-and we both know loving ya is like part of the source code for that girl. No way she hasn’t done this-or at least offered- before when you two were alone. Now hush and let me have a real taste of ya.”

Finding a better use for her mouth than further attempts to sway the boy, she was pleased to learn that one head was just as thick as the other seemed half the time. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself into the act, each bob taking more of the girth inside than the last. A chant of her name reached the rat’s ears, which burned with embarrassment at the earnest desire Kirito’s voice alone conveyed-let alone the rest of his body.

Redoubling her efforts, Argo increased the pace until the force of the thrusts caused the length to reach the back of her throat. The air was full of the sounds of eager slurping intermixed with the desperate intakes of air when allowed to avoid suffocation. Though given the nature of VR, she likely couldn’t suffocate from something like this in a safe zone, she certainly didn’t want to test the theory.

“A-Argo I can’t-I mean I’m going to…”

The blonde paid heed to his warning by hilting the length entirely within the improvised sheath that was her mouth and throat, blinking back the tears that welled up in natural reaction to the stimulation. Before she could even blink her eyes would widen as far as possible as Kirito released. A series of muffled moans followed as Argo gulped down the offering without wasting a single drop. Given how firmly Kirito was likely unknowingly holding her head, she doubted she could have pulled away sooner anyway. Once his hold had weakened in the high of release, Argo pulled back and whipped her mouth off with the back of her hand before flashing a pleased yet still predatory smile.

“Mhm… super _salty_ , just the way I like it~. But that appetizer isn’t enough, I want the full course meal from ya. And if you what you said is true and this IS really your first time then… even more reason to capitalize on my monopoly of your body while I can.”

** -Kirito POV- **

Kirito had no immediate response to that, still riding the aftershock of his first release. Though his attention was soon rapt as the rat stripped before his eyes. Unlike her previous demand for him to give her a show, Argo made no such effort and bared her skin completely with a few taps of her menu. Not that he was complaining given how impatient his need was to see her. While the blonde didn’t have the most impressive assets compared to some of the other girls, her curves didn’t disappoint in the slightest. If anything, the tomboyish figure only suited her personality more and Kirito wouldn’t change a thing. As she moved to reposition her already slick folds to be level with his upper head however, the gamer awakened from his stupor with a snap of her fingers.

“Now be a good mutt and give me a lick Kii-boy~.”

‘Again with the dog jokes? Just because I listen to her and the others doesn’t mean she has to turn it into something so-so humiliating! Still no matter how much she teases me, I should return the favor.’

Bowing his head in between her legs, the gamer began to pepper her inner thighs with kisses as he worked steadily towards her folds. With the way the girl above him shifted and arched in his direction-it was clear Argo approved.

Tentatively slipping his tongue out to explore the dripping lips before him, Kirito almost bit it in an attempt to suppress a laugh as Argo made an adorable sound similar to an actual rat squeaking in surprise.

“Y-You’re pretty gah-good at this Kirito, sure you wanna stick to the story that you haven’t done this before? ‘cause it’s becoming less ‘nd less believable with every-ah~ lick!”

Delving his tongue as deep as he could manage into her core, the nimble muscle explored the most sensitive of areas without relent. Even if he had wanted to take a break from consuming the rat, given the force she was using to hold his head in place (and all but taring his hear out in the process) it would have been difficult to respond anyway. Increasing the already rapid pace of his tongue he drove his lover to the edge of her control.

“Ki-rito nya I can’t-”

Ragged breaths between flustered moans of need were all that could escape her lips as she let go and allowed the pleasure to overwhelm her senses. For his part, the gamer dutifully lapped up what juices escaped his mouth in the initial wave until nothing remained. After a few minutes to catch their breaths, his eager lover shifted gears to the next round.

“Ah that warm up was just what I needed, think we’re both ready for _the real fun_ to start right?” With a grunt of effort, the blonde shifted her body down so that she was aligned with his length-and sending the dual wielder into a panic.

“W-wait Argo stop! Before we…we go any further I need to know-are you a virgin?”

The rat paused for a blink, her eyes widening in shock at the question-or rather the frankly absurd timing of it all things considered. Her recovery came as swiftly as Kirito felt he was about to however-and in that instant he could have sworn he had seen credit symbols flash in place of her pupils.

“That’s some of the most privileged info a girl’s got, broker or otherwise Kii-boy. So, if you wanna know the truth, it’s gonna cost ya a pretty penny.”

The gamer resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the offer, even as he felt the sweat drop down the back of his head due to more than just their physical activity.

“A-Argo I’m pretty sure _only you_ would offer to sell the knowledge of whether or not you’re a virgin _while it is potentially about to be taken_.”

A coy grin curled the soft lips he had long since grown addicted to feeling against his skin.

“Yer probably right about that-but then **_You’re_** probably the only guy that’d be willin’ to buy it beforehand for peace of mind sake. A real chivalrous knight in black armor you are, being so considering of ol’ Argo; even as hot, bothered, ‘nd ready as ya are. That sort ‘f self-control in the bedroom is considered a myth only seen in vanilla dōjins ya know?.”

“W-what!? C-come on, give me a little credit here! I’m just doing what any r-respectful guy would during his first time with a girl. I need to know what kind of pace I should start off with so I don’t end up hurting you halfway through.”

“I just did Romeo~, it’s the rest of your gender that earns the bad reputation. Most fellas would be long past thinkin’ with this head by now.”

To emphasize her point, his lover gave a squeeze to the hot length of flesh brushing against her lower lips. A nigh sadistic chuckle followed as her hand continued to palm the shaft with impish intent, knowing full well that he was close to his breaking point as is.

“Fu-fine! I’ll pay the price already! J-just cut that out for a second so I can navigate the trade menu!”

A desperate pant escaped his lips as the long nails of her right thumb and forefinger dug into his length with just enough intensity to be felt without breaking the skin-or in the case of the game, dealing damage-though none would be taken anyway in a safe zone. With a couple clumsy motions of his own finger, both the pressure on the head of his cock and the weight of his wallet lightened considerably.

“Mhm, a real pleasure doin’ business with and to ya Kii-boy. To answer that burning question of yours-yes I still have my v-card for as long as you can stand to not do something about it.”

Rather than voice a complaint at the overpriced tidbit that would have become irrelevant momentarily, the onyx haired boy let out a slow breath to focus himself on the task at hand, his face a mask of determined resolve.

“Right, in that case I’ll just go as slow as I can at first until you give the ok that it’s comfortable enough to go faster. If anything does get painful, say the word and I promise I’ll stop immediately. The last thing I want to do is hurt you...”

** -Argo POV- **

Argo nodded, her teasing quip lost upon seeing just how serious he was about her feeling of safety and comfort even at the price of his own. Wordlessly she spread her legs farther apart and waited for the moment they both pined for to arrive. She knew on a logical level that there wouldn’t be any literal pain, even if they weren’t in a safe zone considering that the very act of their sexual encounter was a hack gifted by her mother to _“Make the most of that reality when she felt ready with someone she cared for~._ ” it was unlikely the game engine was even coded to damage either of their avatars during the process. After all there were some elements of realism that GGO was never designed to touch.

Still, a part of her knew that a psychological pain might be present, or at least a conscious feeling that a certain innocence would forever be lost-no matter what game or avatar she played from then on. Even if her physical body remained intact, that would only be a technicality after tonight. One she hoped to fix as soon as possible. Despite all that, she didn’t feel an ounce of fear at the prospect even as he slid inside her walls for the first time. She was ready and willing to share this moment with the boy she had fallen for in her own way years ago.

“Ah~ you’re real gentle Kii-boy, makes a girl feel special to be treated like a princess even nya~-now. ‘t’s almost a shame most of my fantasies involve ya bein’ rougher around the edges with me nyahaha~.”

As the gradual pace was set, the blonde unconsciously wrapped both her arms and legs around her lover’s form to shorten the distance of each concurrent thrust as much as tighten their embrace. Kirito’s answer to the taunt was to lock their lips in a heated exchange, one the rat returned in full.

_‘I suppose we’ve done enough talkin’ for now. Time to let our bodies speak for us…’_

With every arch of his back, Kirito drove his length further inside, unrelenting in timing as their hips bucked against one another. Throughout it all, his eyes remained focus and locked upon her own-unwavering in his resolve to stop at her slightest protest. Argo was both impressed and touched that the boy’s impassioned words of keeping her comfortable were more than just talk to get her to spread her legs.

_‘Not that I’m the one that needed much convincing. He’s a keeper for sure though, can’t just find or make a guy like him anywhere.’_

It was not long before both teens neared their breaking point, even if the first few moments felt like an eternity. Her lover was likely doubly thankful that the mimicked room still counted as a safe zone considering how often her nails clawed and raked into his back, decorating it with a flurry red slashes not unlike her menu animation shortly before it was little more than pixelated scraps in the wind.

“A-Argo I’m so close can I-“

“You don’t need to ask permission at a time like this Kii-boy! Just shut up ‘nd fuck me already!”

Her awakened need overtook better judgement and any sort of censor, the world fading away to nothing beyond herself, the bed, and the boy driving himself ever deeper into their union. Their climatic scream was a chorus of ecstasy from start to finish-though one look in each other’s eyes was enough to see that neither of them were truly satisfied. Rolling onto her stomach once her lover’s hold had weakened, it was not long before the broker felt herself mounted from behind.

The comparatively rough final round was the one that drove their sanity away the farthest, both teens acting like little more than wild animals during mating season. Argo felt her tongue lull outside her mouth as she panted the boy’s name, urging him on further-begging him to let loose his desires inside her fully. The way he gripped her waist to keep her in place as the tip kissed her already filled womb repeatedly was a sign it was working as they rutted with reckless abandon.

Even still, the core caring force of will that was Kazuto remained at the reigns, never resorting to unnecessary forceful acts and even caressing the side of her face and through her blonde locks at one point.

“K-Kii… Kirito nnhg Don’t you dare stop! You’re makin’ my brain go to mush with…how you keep churning up my insides! So bef-f-fuck…before I go crazy let me sell ya one more secret free ‘f charge.”

“A-and what is…that?” Kirito would answer in a grunt, as if he had forgotten how to speak himself for a moment.

“That I-I love you Kii-boy!”

Her eyes shut tight as her face warmed at the outright confession, even if it was a bit silly to be so flustered over during their love making. Her heart so overwhelmed with emotion alongside the pleasurable stimulation Kirito drove her to, it was no surprise that she came shortly afterwards-though she wished she had heard his reply through the white noise.  As her inner walls clamped down on the boy in a vice grip, a scream would slip from both their throats as more of his virtual seed shot into Argo’s overflowing core. Every additional load from his length made the girl writhe in ecstasy though eventually some did slip out and pool in a mix of their juices as proof of the union.

Yet Argo was undeterred by the mess, the important thing was she had made her confession at long last and knew even without literally hearing the words spoken, that Kazuto felt the same way. Besides, it was Kirito’s bedsheets anyway, so it was his problem to clean up afterwards. Though the mess would go away along with the rest of the special instanced room when they logged off.

Once they had finally settled down from the aftershock of bliss, the info broker nestled against her lover’s side with a content smile curling her lips.

“That was great Kii-boy, you ever up for repeatin’ this again, maybe in a different reality?”

Kirito panted as he still caught his breath after their final joint release, his eyes closed as he pondered what she asked of him. “W-well no, but most VR gmes would have the same restrictions as GGO and… the real world certainly has more _risks_ involved.”

“As a free tip since ya performed so well, I’ll let you in on a secret- I wouldn’t be against the idea of having a kid or two with ya nyehehe.” Kirito looked as if he was on the verge of a heart attack at the prospect.

“E-eh? Well… I’m glad you think so Argo, though I don’t know if I am ready or capable to raise a family…” The blonde brushed a hand through his dark locks in a reassuring head pat.

“Ya make a great papa to Yui, I’m sure you would do fine in the real world too Kii-boy, so don’t worry so much. Though something tells me there ain’t so high of a demand in swordsman in that reality, so you better come up with another occupation to help support the fam.”

Kirito chuckled with a nervous grin, that certainly wasn’t a point he could argue. Though rather than discuss his future plans in software development a new topic perked his interest.

“Speaking of family, you know you never really mentioned yours before Argo. Ah-if it’s a touchy subject you don’t have to share but…Well I have been curious about the other side of you.”

“I suppose after all that, now is a good a time as any to share a bit about the real me. So, what do you wanna know?”

“W-well let’s see, do you have any siblings?”

Argo shook her head with a pained smile. “Nah, I’m an orphan Kii-boy. Never met my real folks nor want to at this point, and both my Moms are too busy to keep an eye on anyone else. Heck, I’ve been livin’ alone myself for a couple years now.”

Kirito raised an eyebrow at the comment. “Both mothers huh? What do they do to be so occupied…er if that is ok to ask?”

Argo shook her head. As much as she trusted her lover, it was hard to open about her past and the identity she had distanced herself from for years. Not due to a traumatic occurrence in the past that she wanted to forget, but rather as a sort of practice for the future. Wearing a mask like that-becoming an entirely different person with her online identity was one of the first rules of safety in the shadowy network of business she desired to inherit from the mother she took after most one day. Whether or not she was up to the task remained to seen, as she didn’t intend to close off her heart nearly as much for most of her life. A situation like this was merely the first test in her resolve.

“Sorry but that’s classified for now-even for you. But I can tell ya that one is a soldier who would LOVE a game like this if she had the time to play-she’s a pro player in her own right for all sorts of games but especially shooters and Sci-Fi RTS.” Biting her lip, the rat considered how best to describe her other mother.

“And the other is…well let’s just say she does what I do but on a bigger scale and for the _real world_. She is also the best hacker around-if anyone could’ve cracked into Cardinal…completely before we won the game, it would have been her.” Cursing herself for almost letting slip a guilty secret encounter she held for years, the girl hastily continued before Kirito could ask about it.

“A-anyway, I take after her the most I guess, though the soldier is the reason why I got into games in the first place-long before VR. But they are both the reason why I’m almost fluent in Korean, English, Spanish, and obviously Japanese. Learning all those languages as a kid growing up- even with my gift for multi-lingual gab- is probably half the reason why I talk to way I do. One part is just my brain gettin’ all muddled with what and how to speak it… and the other’s just my loveable charm. But either way, knowing a variety of languages is crucial in my line ‘f business. It would be a shame if I missed out on a big scoop due to a language barrier or translation issue ya know?”

It felt bizarre, revealing so much of herself-and even a bit of her real-life family- to anyone, let alone without a hefty price tag attached. But if there was anyone she knew that she could trust with finally opening up about her life, it was Kazuto. That being said, there were safer topics to divulge than that.

 “Any other burning questions? Wanna know my three sizes~? I’ll sell ‘em for half price considerin’ you could just figure them out yourself if you wanna cop a feel. Shouldn’t be too big a deal after the way we rutted like a pair of rats in heat~ just now, right?”

Kirito blushed at the analogy before looking away with a shake of his head. Argo wasn’t letting him off easily though, she had been saving up one last half-tease for the perfect moment.

“So I guess the only question left to answer now is when are we getting hitched? You gotta take _responsibility_ for what we did tonight lover boy, especially after going above ‘nd beyond what the potion made ya do~.”

The rat smirked, her sudden proposal sending the shy boy into a stuttering mess.

“B-but GGO isn’t that kind of game, there is no m-marriage system in place a-and all the other games we play only allow one marriage per account active at a time. N-not that I am trying to avoid the responsibility but what are we supposed to do?”

Caressing his cheek softly, the info broker casually whispered words into his ear that nearly made the automated safety feature log him out of the game due to the sudden spike in heart rate.

“Oh Kii-boy, who said anything about marrying ya in this place? So long as word gets around and the world-especially the other girls- knows I made my own claim to ya, I’m happy. It doesn’t matter to me what reality we do it in, GGO, SA:O, ALO, **_the real world_** … That last one seems like our best bet if you ask me. Then everybody can share ya fair ’nd square~.”

As Kirito fainted from embarrassment of his prospective future that would involve all the wonderful girls in his life, Argo for one merely chuckled and nuzzled into his warm embrace-content for what moments they did share together, however brief and _business oriented_ they might be most of time. His company alone was worth more than all the valuable intel within her network...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little interpretation of what happened/could have happened between Argo and Kirito during their Fatal Bullet bed scenes together! Obviously lewder than what happened in game but oh well-Fatal Bullet is chalk full of many disappointments and rather than rant about how much I hate that game, I felt it better to focus on one of the few moments it did get right due to Kirito mode (aka the only mode worth playing in my opinion)
> 
> If you are confused by the Argo’s moms thing, that is a headcanon/idea I have for a crossover fic I have (a pipe dream I know) for SAO and Overwatch, with Sombra and Hana Song (My OTP) raising Argo as their child who takes after a bit of both of them-D. Va’s love of video games and whiskers style (beyond how the game forced her to have them in the quest) and Sombra’s talent in information gathering, manipulation, and playfulness. After all what better way to explain how she is so good at being an info broker than by taking advice from an Actual broker of information and such? Don’t worry I will release a non-crossover version of this with just fluff as well for those bothered by the idea.
> 
> And yes, Argo’s comment about her favorite flavor being Salty things is a reference to how salty people are with her in the Memory Defrag gatcha.


End file.
